Some personal computers allow a user to “write” on their computer display much as they would write on their notepad. One such computer is a tablet PC which typically includes the functionality of a laptop computer but including more input features. For example, a tablet PC allows multi-modal input in which a user can input information into the tablet by writing on the touch screen with a pen, using a keyboard, or even using their voice. A user can take notes just as they would using traditional pen and paper. Handwriting recognition allows the user's handwriting to be converted into digital text. It is sometimes difficult, however, to distinguish between handwriting and drawing input.